


LOS ARCHIENEMIGOS EXISTEN

by lea1santome



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SI,  sabemos que cuando Sherlock se aburre puede ser un poco peligroso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOS ARCHIENEMIGOS EXISTEN

Otro día sin ningún solo caso y estoy muerto del aburrimiento, la señora Hudson me ha prohibido pintar caras sonrientes, John me ha quitado la pistola, y mi mente busca otra forma de distracción.

¿y si creó un arco con mi violín? Para practicar el tiro con arco podría poner la foto de mi archienemigo, pero lo malo es que me gusta demasiado mi violin para destrozarlo de esa manera. Podría comprarme una pistola de pintura y dar unos tiros, pero la señora Hudson es capaz de matarme (o mucho peor echarme del apartamento). Finalmente se me ocurre una idea, comprar una diana y con sus dardos.

Sí lo voy hacer, John no me lo ha prohibido nada de eso, tal vez por qué no lo sabe.

La foto de mi archienemigo está puesta en la diana, y todos los dardos dan al centro.

John no está en lo cierto cuando dice que nadie tiene archienemigos, está muy equivocado pues yo mismo , tengo dos archienemigos. Quizás se lleve una sorpresa al saber que Moriarty ocupa el puesto número dos. Sí la lo sé, es un asesino, manipulador, que ha tratado de matarnos a John y a mí, pero existe muchos asesinos manipuladores.

El puesto número uno lo ocupa: Sarah, sí, la novia de John.

Claro que algún día dejará de estar en el número uno, pero siempre ese puesto lo ocupará una novia de John.

Oigo que alguien sube por las escaleras, y raudo y veloz quito la foto de la diana y escondo.

_Sherlock, ¿tú has visto la foto de Sarah que tenía en la cartera?

_ no, John, no he visto ninguna foto- trato de ser convincente y lo consigo, pues John se va a buscar la foto en su habitación.


End file.
